


The Story of a New Name

by EggFriedReus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, High School, Mutual Pining, Obsession, Pining, Showers, Spideychelle, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggFriedReus/pseuds/EggFriedReus
Summary: Peter’s gym class is swimming. Will he even make it to the pool before teenage hormones take over?One shot unless I decide to do anything with it.





	The Story of a New Name

Monday.

Gym class.

Midtown School of Science and Technology.

He arrived at the shower block, Swimming pool A. He was still confused and taken aback as to the schools workmen. The construction had been going on for the best part of a month, and yet he could only see about a metre stretch of wall that had been built over the last week. In his mind he supposed they weren’t aloud to be in here during lesson periods, the students were only teens after all. 

There were four of them near the showers, all in his classes, opposite the sinks. It felt so wrong to look across at the girls in what was supposed to be the blocked off changing room. It was like breaking a privacy barrier that shouldn’t of been there at all. Together they wore the mandated ‘swimming’ uniform. It was like a tight bin bag in all honesty. Covering up the body and leaving everything to the imagination. 

They waited in a line next to the shower like wondrous meerkats, chatting and laughing and splashing each other with the water that resided on the floor. The scene was indescribably graceful and erotic, as they bent over toward the small puddles. He did not deserve such a thing, creepy in all honesty he thought. His fellow teenage eyes wrenched themselves away, but his cock was hard in his boxer shorts; with one hand, he pressed it down and manoeuvred himself against the sink, hoping to hide his incredibly long length that threatened to poke out the top of his waistband. He slapped himself round the face, a stinging remained on his cheek in the effort to snap out of his little daze.

A hormonal teenage wreck. Being the dork he was, he never really got on board with masturbation. Especially when you lived in an apartment with an Aunt who had forgotten how to knock when you turned eight years old. His enhanced body craved a release even at the sight of the bikini-clad girl’s. 

The head of his penis buzzed in a cry out for skin contact; it was hot and swelling with hardness beyond his control, a drop forming at the tip.

Once more he shifted round the porcelain bowl at waist height. Effectively hiding his raging length from view of the boys around him and the girls across the partly built wall. 

One of the girls, dark-skinned and so effortlessly beautiful stepped into the shower from behind the wall that was built, grabbed a towel and began to turn the shower knobs. Water fell and cascaded down her thin, curvy frame. He could envision it. The words slipped out his tongue as his eyes flickered over once more. “MJ.” 

Peter moaned a little, and was beginning to feel dizzy. In his head, he could imagine walking over, taking his shorts off and entering the shower with her. He had every right to go and wait to take a shower, just not on that side. He pictured himself beside her, his cock hard, saying something like “Wanna show me how to turn this knob?” But knowing him, he’d stutter and tremble around it; and if he did manage it out, the girl he so fiercely was after would probably snark her way out of the awkwardness. 

He almost laughed in his time of erotic need. One boy cast a gaze his way as his eyes flickered over for the hundredth time and a smirk formed on the large boys face. The guy said in a singsong voice: “MJ... I see you Peter.”

At the words he felt increasingly dizzy and had to hold on to the chipped edge for some much needed support. At the same instant his gym teacher flung the door open, stepping in with his bouncing grace. He motioned them to leave in one motion before he groaned out about the wall still being half down, and hormonal teens. His eyes flicked onto Flash, Peters bully and lingered there for a moment until the rich kid had left the room.

Peter’s hard-on was long gone; he pulled away from the sink, his gaze flickering onto MJ who was now waiting in the middle of the line. It seemed like she could feel his gaze. Her eye lids flickered up and open. His legs went weak. She flickered him a wink and his knee physically collapsed a few inches. She giggled slightly as he left the area toward the pool and the start of the lesson.

God, she lived for messing with Peter Parker. The stupidly attractive nerd who no one seemed to notice owned some of the hardest abs she had ever seen or drawn. ‘Was this a crush?’ she thought as she tilted her head.

‘No.’ She decided, entering the pool itself. She breached the water with an angelic elegance that drew Peter’s vision back to her. ‘It was an obsession, on both of their parts...’


End file.
